


Jun's Taxi Service

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Junichirou's POV, Male Friendship, POV First Person, Takuto's cute af, adorable lil' bean, give him all the hugs and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Tsurugi and Yumi are drunk off their asses and need a ride home. Again. Who else would they call but Jun? Honestly, Jun's over it. But can he really stay mad at his two childhood friends?





	Jun's Taxi Service

    Again. They’ve called me to come pick up their drunk asses yet again. This is getting old. Does it ever occur to those two that I might go out drinking with them sometimes if they didn’t always assume I’d be around to play ‘Mr. Taxi’?  
    I let out a long sigh and adjust my glasses as I sit and wait at the red light. It’s a good thing Akihiko-san was home and able to stay with Takuto. I’m sure she’s getting sick of this too, though. The light finally turns and I make the rest of the trip trying not to think too much. I’m getting too aggravated.

    I’m sitting in the corner chair, watching them flirt on the couch. I’ve already sent Akihiko-san home with a small box of her favourite chocolates. She had taken one parting look at Yumi and Tsurugi laughing like a couple of idiots on the couch and merely shaken her head with a gracious smile. I’m lucky to have such an understanding neighbour. Another heavy sigh as I drag my fingers through my hair and just stare at them. My friends. I’m not feeling too friendly towards them right this second though. They irritate me.

    “Jun-chan. Jun-chaaan.”

    “What is it Tsurugi?”

    “You know why my name’s Tsurugi?”

    Oh no. This isn’t what I think it is… is it?

    “Why, Tshurugwi?” Yumi slurs.

    “Because I’m so sharp.”

    Yeah. It’s happening. The puns have started. This is going to be a long night. I adjust my glasses and glare at them. They’re shaking with laughter.

    “Tshurugwi. Hey!” Yumi puts a hand on Tsurugi’s chest and pushes him back so they can look each other in the face.

    “What?”

    “Know why I bleach my hair?” Yumi grabs a handful and shoves it in Tsurugi’s face.

    Tsurugi just laughs and playfully pushes Yumi away. “No. Why?’

    “To lighten up.” They fall into each other laughing again.

    “Do you remember.” Tsurugi has to stop and wait out a fit of giggles. “Do you remember in school. When I threw a lamp at that guy’s head. And told him….” Tsurugi doubles over laughing. It takes him another couple minutes to calm down. “And I told him ‘lighten the fuck up’?”

    Even I burst out into laughter there. Is he really so drunk that he can’t remember the person he threw that lamp at is in this room?

    Yumi laughs as he gives Tsurugi a playful thump on the side of the head. “That was me, you idiot!”

    We all erupt in fresh laughter. God these two really are both such knuckleheads. I remember the lamp incident. Tsurugi got suspended for a week. That was when Yumi’s brother really laid into him about staying clear of Tsurugi. For the record, though, that all had nothing to do with Yumi dying his hair. He’s never told us why he started doing that.

    “Well,” Tsurugi calms his breathing and looks up at Yumi. “Did it work?”

    “Tshurugwi. You’re wasted.”

    "So’re you, Yumi-chan. You’re plastered.” Tsurugi sits up again, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. He looks into Yumi’s face and just breaks down again. “No. Wait.” He has to brace himself against Yumi’s chest and ride out a fit of giggles. “You know why Kuni-chan always takes Abel to bed with him?”

    I raise my eyebrows at that one. He sleeps with that doll too? I expect something like that from Takuto. He’s only three. A grown man, though? Even a teenager? That’s just weird.

    “Why? Yumi laughs.

    “Without her, he’s un _able_ to sleep.”

    The two of them crumble into each other, laughing like a pair of hyenas. These two are absolutely ridiculous. After a few minutes, they finally settle down and now they’re just cuddling. Like they always do when they get drunk. I wonder if Yumi actually has feelings for Tsurugi, or if he just gets extra affectionate when he’s this far gone. I can’t help but smile thinking about that one time Yumi showed up at my house, drunk off his ass, wearing that dress. He actually looked really cute. What no one knows though is that Yumi wasn’t actually there for me. He was so drunk he’d mistaken me for…

    I look back over at those two chuckleheads. Tsurugi has curled up into Yumi’s chest, laughing at God knows what. Yumi is smiling and rubbing his back. Forget smiling, I can’t stop myself from laughing now.

    Yumi had gotten drunk, put on a dress, and come looking for Tsurugi. Not me. He was looking for Tsurugi that night. I’ve just kept that detail a secret for him all this time. Tsurugi, though…

    Well, that’s just sad. So much about that guy is just sad. I take a good, long look at him now. Nuzzled into Yumi’s chest, eyes shut, gripping Yumi’s shirt. I’m pretty sure Tsurugi’s thinking of somebody else. Maybe when they’re this drunk, Tsurugi can pretend Yumi is a different blonde. My heart hardens for a second. I really can’t stand that Alicein bastard. Not after what he did to Tsurugi. I shake myself out of that thought. I suppose it’s time I herded these two to bed before they pass out and I can’t move them. I get up and cross over to the couch, offering each of them a hand.

    “C’mon, you two. Bedtime.”

    “Awwww, we hafta?”

    “Yes, Yumi.” I look over Tsurugi to find him pouting at me just like Takuto would. “C’mon, Tsurugi.” They reluctantly pull apart, grab my hands, and let me help them down the hall and into my bedroom. I lead them to the foot of my bed and let them plop down onto the mattress. They crawl up towards the pillows and get comfortable. Tsurugi shamelessly shoves over to press up against Yumi. Yumi just laughs and rubs his back soothingly. He rests his chin on top of Tsurugi’s head and they close their eyes.

    Damn, that’s pretty cute. It occurs to me that this isn’t only cute, but could come in very handy in the future if I happened to have a picture. I take out my phone. They're so cozy cuddled up in bed that hey don’t even notice the sound of the camera click. I have to hold back a hearty laugh. I can’t wait to show them the picture later. I’m sure Tsurugi would just think it’s cute, but Yumi will lose it.

    Ok. I feel a little less annoyed about being used now. A lot less annoyed, actually. That picture was totally worth it. I smile and turn to leave the room.

    Just as I’m about to turn out the light and head back out to the living room, Takuto shuffles in, half asleep. He smiles up at me blearily, and gives my leg a sleepy hug.

    “Want Yummy and Churugi.” He yawns. I ruffle his hair and scratch his back. He nuzzles his face into my leg and gives me one more squeeze before letting go and toddling over to the bed. He climbs up and wedges himself in between them. Tsurugi opens his eyes and looks down curiously. A smile slowly forms on his face as he registers what’s happening.

    “Don’t like my room.” Takuto tells him. Yumi’s eyes crack open at the sound of Takuto’s voice. “Wanna sleep with Yummy and Churugi.” Takuto nuzzles into Tsurugi’s chest. Tsurugi wraps his arms around him and nestles his face into my son’s hair. Yumi leans in to give my boy a kiss on top of his head. Surprisingly, he gives Tsurugi one too before he shifts to make sure there’s plenty of room for Takuto. Even drunk, he’s always sure to look out for my son.

    I sigh.

    These two really are like extra fathers to this kid. Where would I be without them? I turn out the light and walk out into the hall.

    I love those idiots. _My_ idiots.


End file.
